1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a computer system. More particularly, the present invention relates to a computer system in which a display may be folded to expose its screen to the outside and then the computer system may be installed in a supporting unit, thereby enhancing the utility of the computer system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, computers are classified as desktop computers that are disposed on an installation surface, such as a table, and portable computers that are usable anywhere, for example, even while being carried.
Portable computers have excellent mobility and are readily carried. However, it is inconvenient to use the portable computer on an installation surface, such as a table like the desktop computers, so that the utility of the portable computer is substantially deteriorated.
As an example of enhancing the utility of the portable computer, a docking station has been disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,556,435, in which a mobile computing device having a screen folded to face frontwards is installed.
The docking station includes a supporting plate seated on the installation surface, a receiving tray in which the mobile computing device having a screen folded to face frontwards is installed, an arm connecting the supporting plate with the receiving tray, and a hinge rotatably connecting the arm with the supporting plate.
Thus, the mobile computing device having a screen folded to face frontwards is seated on the receiving tray, and then the viewing angle of the mobile computing device installed in the docking station is controlled by lifting the receiving tray upwardly and downwardly with respect to the supporting plate.
However, such combination between the docking station and the mobile computing device is not enough to satisfy a user's various demands (for example, a user wants to use the portable computer for both its original purpose and desktop purpose).
To satisfy a user's various demands, a need exists for a computer system in which a portable computer is not only used for its original purpose but also used like a desktop computer seated on the installation surface, such as a table.
Accordingly, a need exists for an improved portable computer that is easily usable in both desktop and portable configurations.